Holiday Changes
by a u c o xx
Summary: At one time, Conrad had Christmas plans that never changed. Sometimes change can be for the better, though.


**warnings: **language and blood

Christmas gave many people a feeling of peace and happiness if only for a few days. Of course, there was always the occasional stressed out parent rushing around like a headless chicken, trying to finish shopping for their three little monsters, but they were outweighed by those who were taking it easy. Sitting at home on Christmas Eve, a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate, with no one there to annoy him; that had been Conrad's Christmas since he got an apartment to himself. He would spend the afternoon putting up a small tree and decorating it to perfection, then in evening he would simply relax and allow all of the Christmas rush that others were feeling just roll off of him. It was true that he was overly neurotic most of the time, but even he needed time to relax.

Of course, being a vampire had changed up his Christmas plans a bit. It seemed like everything had been taken from his normal routine, and he'd had to settle for something completely different. Since he slept during the day, he had to buy a tree from a sketchy street vendor outside of the "Greenwick Motel" on the other side of town from his apartment. It was crooked and unsightly, having large sections with no branches. Though he'd bought it, half way back to his home he pulled the tree off of his roof and tossed it into a nearby dumpster. The wind had blown off even more of the pine needles by the time he had gotten rid of it. Once the tree was gone, he'd made his way to the nearest department store and picked up a fake tree and six pine-scented candles. It was the smell of the tree, after all, that gave him part of the holiday feeling.

As soon as he got it home at about midnight on Christmas Eve, Conrad read the directions to putting up the offending plastic tree. After an hour of reading and battling with it, the tree was finally standing up and ready to be decorated. That was when a knock came on his door. As he opened the door he noticed two of the people he was used to seeing more than anyone else. Hanna and his zombie companion were there, Hanna with the brightest smile he had ever seen from the boy and the zombie with just the faintest smirk. Conrad invited them in and took their coats, hanging them on the hooks by the door. Upon entering the living room where the bare tree sat, waiting for him to improve upon it, Conrad saw Hanna shuffling through his ornaments and selecting which ones were the 'most awesome'.

The evening for the most part was spent with the three of them decorating, hanging countless ornaments on the tree. It looked tacky, but Conrad could hardly mind. His friends had been there to decorate with him, and it had been the first time such a thing had happened. Though he would have preferred simple white lights and orbs of red, pink, and silver, the rainbow explosion in his living room was almost endearing to look at. It was definitely Hanna's work, needless to say. It had been completed when the zombie, named Beowulf for the day, pulled out the metallic star and placed it upon the top of the tree. It reflected the lights of the tree, sending rays of bright light to every corner of the room. When the tree was finished, Conrad put a teakettle on to boil, preparing to make Hanna some hot chocolate. Beowulf, much like himself, could not eat food. Well, perhaps the zombie could, but he never actually did.

It was strange, but nice, to spend the time with his companions. Usually the vampire would have freaked out about something before the end of one of their outings, but tonight it was calm. A re-run of Frosty the Snowman was playing on his television and all of their eyes were trained on it. Every so often the sound of Hanna sipping at his cocoa could be heard, but everything was serene. It was not until five AM that the pair left, wishing Conrad a merry Christmas. They apparently had plans for the next night, which was why they had stopped by on Christmas Eve. The vampire wished them a happy holiday in return before closing the door to his apartment and crawling into bed after ensuring that no sunlight could leak into his room. With that done, he sank into his bed, feeling the tickle of soft sheets on his mostly bare skin.

* * *

When he awoke once again from his death-like sleep, he could hear voices coming from outside of his room. Only one could be recognized, however, and that was the sound of a certain half-witted doctor. He was saying something about how stupid the other voices were. In a rage, Conrad threw on his clothing from the day before and threw open his bedroom door, ready to demand an explanation from the doctor and the others. Leave it to him to seem like a fool. The only person in his apartment was Doc Worth. The other voices had come from his television, where a show was playing about teenage mothers. Well, that explained why Worth was calling someone stupid, but it did not explain why he was in Conrad's home. On his couch. Watching his television. The vampire moved to stand before the doctor and drew his attention by snapping his fingers once in front of Worth's face, glaring down at the visually irritated older man.

"Would yeh mind movin', yeh fagpire? Aye'm watchin' the dumb bimbos make stupid choices." Conrad gasped as a hand was placed on his hip and pushed him down onto the couch to sit half sprawled on the doctor and half on the couch. Getting out of his shock, though, Conrad pushed himself to the far opposite end of the couch from the doctor.

"Would you mind explaining to me how the fuck you got into my house?" Conrad pointed an accusing finger at Worth, but at least had not made an attempt to punch the doctor.

"Hanna tol`me where yeh keep yer spare key." The answer was flippant, simple and easy, as though it explained everything.

"That doesn't explain why you're here, though! Now get out!" The vampire stood up and walked over to the door, opening it quickly and motioning for the doctor to leave. "Out now, you dirty fake doctor!"

"Awwh, but princess, I brought yeh a gift." Finally Worth's attention was off of the television and on Conrad. A grin was on his face, one that meant that no good was going to come from him. "I brought yeh a nice Christmas meal. I bet ye'll jus' love it. Aye got it from a mighty han'some doctor, after all."

Worth stood and made his way towards the vampire, pulling out a blood bag and putting in Conrad's hands. It was still warm, fresh, just like all vampires loved. It was strange, though. Conrad could smell the blood, and somehow he knew that smell. It belonged to someone nearby, someone so close he'd be able to throw a punch at them. That was just what he did. In a moment, Worth was on the ground, his lip starting to swell, with Conrad straddling him in pure anger.

"You stupid fucking… Why would you give me your blood?" Conrad clenched his fist, the one that held the blood bag, and gasped as it burst open. Blood was flowing down his arm and had fallen onto Worth's chest, arms, hands, and so on. Despite how angry he was, Conrad couldn't deny the smell. "So, so stupid."

With that said, Conrad brought his fingers to his mouth, lapping the blood from his hand like a kitten with a bowl of milk. The blood was purely Worth, a taste all new to his senses. When the blood was off his hands, he took hold of Worth's hand and began to clean him off as well, ignoring his chest since there was no way he'd be able to get the blood out of that shirt with just his tongue. That was going to take a trip to the laundry mat and a lot of detergent.

"Yeh should take a'drink from the source, Connie. Might tas`e even better." At that point, Conrad's bloodlust was too much to ignore such an offer. His lips ghosted over Worth's neck, cool breath acting as a warning to Worth as to where he was going to bite in. Worth brought his hand to the back to Conrad's neck, drawing him closer to his neck, a signal to get on with it. The vampire did just that. With his one fang, he bit into the doctor's neck, drawing blood out from the surface of the skin. His tongue danced around the hole he had creating, taking in the fresh blood and reveling in the feeling of the warm crimson liquid flowing down his throat, filling him so completely. It was delicious, far better than any bag he had fed from. He need more, more, _more_. He pulled back, his eyes hazed with a need for more. Pulling Worth's wrist to his mouth, he bit in once again and drew more blood.

It went on like that for two more rounds, before Worth had finally thrown him off, having become light headed from blood loss. Even still, though, the doctor was grinning like a mad man, being the masochist he was. The vampire had all but passed out from the massive amount of blood he had taken in. Worth could only shake his head at him, though. The damn fool had not even realized that Worth had Vodka running through his body at the time. Basically, Conrad had drank himself drunk.

Lifting the young adult, Worth tossed him onto the bed and shut the door behind him. On the over all, Worth's Christmas had just become fantastic, but he could only assume Conrad's had been better. Well, minus the hangover he'd have.

* * *

**Though I should be updating other stuff, this idea has been in my mind for a few weeks now, so I had to get it out. ConWorth is an obsession of mine and this would not leave me alone. Please leave a review. (:**


End file.
